Retold Darkness
by With You Friends
Summary: A legend is awoken, and Daniel of Firelink Village seeks to be a part of it. His passion for battle and lore has him believe he's prepared to join the Chosen Undead on the quest. If the Chosen Undead accepts Daniel's offer, will he make it past the horrors of the Undead Burg, and vanquish greater evils, or will his seventeen year old body be left behind at the hands of dark souls?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Legend**

My splintered, wooden shield deflected the Hollow's strike, followed by his decapitation with the weathered shortsword of my adolescence. I took a glance at Theron, kicking away the head in the process.

The sound of his clapping was muffled by crudely made leather gloves, "Not bad, Dan. Clean, precise, well struck. You're getting better."

"Hopefully," I grinned at my brother, my tutor. "Soon I'll be joining you in the Parish." The pleasant sound of my weapon being sheathed rang throughout the silence of the Burg. Another Hollow, perched upon a scaffold, heard this, and decided to end our lives with a firebomb. Before it was even thrown, however, Theron swiftly revealed his Thorn of Souls to the unwavering awe of myself. He swung the sword like bat, hitting the firebomb at just the right spot to send it flying back without detonation on our side. The Hollow's attempt to dive away only led to his own demise in the darkness below. Looking around for any other enemies, Theron put away the Thorn of Souls and smiled, "When you can do that, then you can come with us."

He gestured for me to follow, and I did, yapping at his side, "Hey, I just chopped of a Hollow's head! That's good enough."

"Yes, that's above average. Not many lads in the village can do that. But to be able to take on the Parish requires excellent reactions, understanding your enemy's patterns, anticipating them, perfect deliberation of your surroundings and where to go next. The Parish isn't like the Burg, Dan."

I let my head hang, a brisk wind rattling my common chainmail armour. Chainmail armour forged by my father, who, with all due respect, wasn't good at his job. It was fit for a novice like me, but for someone like Theron, or Solaire, required the protection found only in the darkest corners of Lordran. No modern blacksmith could rival the flexibility, weight, or defence that my brother's Silent Knight armour possessed. I often found myself just looking at it hung up in his room, while he was off duty, caressing the unknown, onyx metal that seemed to muffle any sound connected to it.

My least favourite part of the trip stood tall over us, the aqueduct; I hated getting my feet wet in the strangely warm water that led to god knows where.

"Even I don't venture there, Dan." He responded after my enquiry on the ominous, iron-bar door at the far end.

"Why, though?" Making slow steps in the dismal space, I felt totally protected with my elder brother behind me. "I understand you're a proud member of the Fire Wardens."

Firelink Shrine came into view from our position, and savouring the sight of our sanctuary, Theron put a firm hand on my timid shoulder, "True, brother; but there are certain places, down below us, that harbour darkness denser than any night you've slept."

"C'mon, what could be scarier than that Black Knight you showed me last week with Solaire?" I chuckled, but his serious, disapproving countenance made me silent.

"This is the reason you're not ready, Daniel. You do not take it seriously."

"I do!" Light and heavy footsteps made their way down narrow steps. "I do, really! I've read everything about the Undead Parish. We could go tomorrow, take the elevator."

Theron's apathetic attitude confirmed the discussion was over. He took in his surroundings, as if expecting there to even be foes here. Darting his eyes from the ruined tower, all the way down to the silhouettes of ancient buildings below, finally landing on the dashing smile of Solaire heading towards us.

Theron never showed as much emotion as his best friend, only revealing appreciation with a soft smile. This smile currently contrasted with Solaire's toothy grin, interrupted by his words, "Hello, lads. How was your jolly cooperation in the Burg?"

"Excellent, Sol! I chopped off a Hollow's head!"

The proud knight offered me a hearty laugh, clasping an arm on mine, "You're getting better, Danny. One day you'll be fighting upstairs with Charlotte."

"I hope so! I read that there's a colossal knight of shadow guarding something up there! Is it true?"

"A Berenike Knight, you mean? Ah, yes, I remember my first encounter with him. He's a huge figure of black steel, wielding a legendary mace that shakes the very foundations of the earth!"

"...But you killed him, right?" I asked, perplexed. "How will I ever see this foe?"

Theron, who had since remained silent, said with a sigh, "Dan, I've told you before; everybody fights the same thing in Lordran. If I've killed the Knight, he'll be dead for me, but for you he'll have returned in some transient manner. It's a right of passage designed by the Gods," I perked myself up, eager now to quarrel with the beast. Theron shut me down, though, "I've already told you, however; you're not ready, and likely never will be with that attitude."

I could sense sympathy in Solaire's words, "I get where you're coming from 'Ron, but c'mon, I was like that at 17. Give him a chance."

Theron cast him a surprisingly dark look, "No." He strode like a melancholy stormcloud towards the village.

Solaire said to me in a whisper, "I'll have a word with him, Danny. I see bright things in you, like the Sun."

"You do?"

"Definitely. Theron's just a very careful man; he loves you a lot, and understandably doesn't want you to go out there, but Charlotte's nowhere near as dexterous as you and she's already got a mission from the tavern."

"What?" I said, rather loudly. "She has? How?"

"Because she's going places. I think Theron's attitude has put people off contacting you."

"Sometimes my brother can be a burden."

Solaire laughed with all the light in the world, "Sometimes, yes; but in battle he is indispensible."

Our village went on sleepily around us; I sat with my best friend, Charlotte, the younger sister of Solaire, whilst the latter and my brother sharpened swords and sorted through mission offers.

I was lost in a daydream, resting against a ruined statue, when a sound chilled me to my heart and sent me rushing for my sword. I looked up towards a ridiculously imposing crow blocking out the sunlight, casting a wicked shadow on the village, and flying towards the Shrine, it's wings creating mini wind storms. In its razor sharp talons I distinguished an oddly shaped egg, while in its eyes I only saw menace and evil. The crow squawked again, to the pain of my ears, and landed, out of sight. The village was alive with conversation and heightened voices. Charlotte and I were shaking in our armour, where Solaire, Theron, and the other three knights stood strong, dangerously curious as to what that beast was. I'd never seen such a creature before! I made to head to my brother, but a bony hand grasped my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face the sunken, pale face of a crestfallen warrior. Charlotte and I looked at this man cautiously, who we'd never seen prior. All he said, however, in a mocking, worrying voice, was "It appears the legends were true."

**Thank you for reading this guys. This is my first Dark Souls fanfic. I decided to write this after being mesmerised by that tremendous game. **

**As some of you know are probably aware, there is a lot of non canon stuff in here. I want to mix my fantasy with the Dark Souls fantasy. I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Shards of a Hero**

The village ceased in their duties: the clang of my father's smithy silenced, the grazing of the thin dirt at the farm was dropped, and even the town watch let down their guard to see what had landed upon the Shrine.

Firelink Village bordered Firelink Shrine. The former sat beside the cliff descending into a forsaken swamp called Blighttown, and the latter on the verge of the cemetery. People mainly made way to the Shrine to pray to the gods, or examine the ancient ruins. Today, everyone was here to see the bird.

Charlotte and I lost sight of the crestfallen warrior. He'd seemed to have vanished into the Shrine's serpentine walls. I remember his cutting tone, so sarcastic and ominous. Those sunken eyes conveying the things they had seen through one glance. And his rusted, chainmail armour, parts of it broken, either by time or battle. A longsword sheathed in a handmade scabbard. Who knows where this man came from?

Following the tiny crowd, we happened upon Theron and Solaire. I say "happened", but in reality we made way for the tallest men around. Theron acknowledged us, and as a quartet Firelink Shrine was entered.

I'd always thought this place spooky. Walking past those weathered, watchful statues of fallen angels, even with my brother around, creeped me out. The well, too; so deep that darkness obscured its base. I had a quick look down it as we passed, where a faint chill greeted me, infused with the stench of dampness and dread, followed by the soft sound of water and the heavy sound of footsteps. I jumped out of my skin when those footsteps were no others than Solaire's, whose hand was pulling me towards Theron and Charlotte. "You've gotta see this!"

He dragged me into a clearing where the crow was in full display. It towered over us all, casting a cold shadow. It surveyed the surroundings with sharp, beady eyes in a restless manner, while talons, with very real threat if approached, held up the beast. It possessed complete apathy towards us mere mortals, most likely looking around for the mythical creatures it had battled in the past.

Charlotte noted that one of its feathers had fallen to the ground near us, and I went to collect it, had Theron not fiercely dragged me back. "Are you out of your mind?!" He hissed.

"It doesn't seem hostile," My response was uttered with a croaky voice.

Casting a wary look up at the crow, he said to the group, "I'll get it. You should learn not to walk so obliviously Dan." With that, the Thorn of Souls caught the attention of the crowd, as its brilliant blackness was revealed from the sheath.

"Woah, where did you get that?" A little boy said to him, awe plastered on his face.

Theron smirked, "A long, long way from here." Then, edging slowly towards the feather while keeping his gaze fixed above, he gasped and held the sword in front of him.

"What is it?" Solaire got out his weapon at his friend's showing of defence.

"There's an undead here! Beyond the wall, at the bonfire near Anastacia."

Charlotte and her brother rushed past the bird. Through a mossy, stone archway a conscious undead observed them, inexperience riddling his face, and a pathetic sword similar to mine his means of defence. I followed my friends, but stopped at the feather so swiftly forgotten. Lying amongst unkempt grasses, its plumage had a faint sort of glittering to it within the onyx. The silver rachis was of a material I hadn't read about. I instinctively glanced over at my father who knew every metal and crystal. The Undead had began speaking to the others, something about the Asylum, but I was more transfixed on what lay before me. Timidly, I gripped the rachis, expecting a heavy burden, but astonished by its delicate weight, dropped it to the ground. I went to pick it up again, but an image flashed before my eyes. It was a scroll, edges bitten by time, and parchment yellowed by the same. Scrawled upon it were the words "Midnight Feather" in crimson ink.

I realised immediately what this was, and shouted out to Theron ecstatically, "Theron! I've just got my first loot!"

He and Solaire expressed their congratulations, though I knew their full attentions were on the Undead.

I transferred the Midnight Feather to my inventory, hoping to find some information on it. Except only these words answered me in script, "The details of this mysterious object are unknown. Discover tomes elsewhere." My frequented sigh followed; this was the downside to never exploring; your inventory is abysmal. It knows no lore, secrets, or materials. My pride and glory is "Unknown rock". As you guessed, I had no clue what it was and placed it on a pedestal due only to its beauty.

My inventory closed like the slamming of a book, before light boots emerged from the bonfire's clearing , "What was that?"

Charlotte's question was answered by the crestfallen warrior's voice, "That, pyromamcer, is something I want." Both gasping at the surprise appearance, I backed away from his presence. He spoke to me in a tone you'd think a spider would possess if it tried to pry something off you, "Would a hefty 3,000 souls kindle the seller in you?"

I took a look at Charlotte, then back. I was reliant on her opinion, but she had no idea what was going on. She barely even saw the feather.

"I'm sure your inventory could use the space." With this he extended his hand, a glowing ball floating above it.

I felt eyes on me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I found it. I'll keep it."

I could sense his disappointment. Then I sensed his anger. "Hand it over."

The spider abandoned him and was replaced by an unforgiving man with destructive intent. My young self had never been so intimidated, as his piercing eyes attempted to coerce. The lump in my throat sapped all moisture from my tongue.

"He said no." Charlotte, too, was obviously afraid, yet at least she could muster up her words.

Unfortunately the man wasn't pleased by this answer. He said something indecipherable, and faster than he had appeared, that meagre sword was revealed and sent swiping towards my neck.

Charlotte managed to push me out of the way, and clear herself from the man. Landing on my back heavily, I felt the sword miss me by an inch, and watched the weapon rise up again. Charlotte mustered a fireball spell that recoiled him, giving me enough time to jump on my feet. With my sword equipped, I ran at him, now shrugging off ash and smoke.

Our weapons met. I dug my foot into the ground but his strength was too much. Arms buckling, I swiftly ducked and spun around behind him. His back exposed, I went in for a backstab. Little did I know his dexterity was well trained, since even light couldn't rival the turn he made to parry my attack. I grunted whilst my body was partially open; I knew he was going to stab me but I never felt it, thanks to Charlotte launching another fireball which sent him off target. Pounding his sword away, I ran for clearance and respite. I knew exactly what I was going to do to him in my head; that happens to me when my body is in attack mode, I become almost possessed.

When my attack launched, he clearly didn't expect my speed. I was before him in seconds,but took a cheeky backstep right as I got close enough for his move. I then had him in my hand once he inevitably missed.

He didn't anticipate my feint and swung in the deceitful direction, met by a fatal blow to his left side.

My heart pounded in my chest as I watched him drop to one knee. I could feel my hands shaking with adrenaline, and Charlotte's hand holding my shoulder. Was he going to admit defeat? No. A rusty throwing knife appeared before our eyes from under his well concealed hand. Accuracy was this man's strong point, but evasiveness was mine. The knife clanged off a nearby wall, and now knowing he was not going to go down without his or my demise, I murdered him. A chilling rush of energy passed through me. It tingled my very essence as my sword stubbornly disengaged with his neck. Hot blood finally decorated my fighting companion.

I put away, and said a silent prayer to him, before turning to see the entire village watching. Horrified, proud, or amazed. I couldn't bear the attention, however, and headed for the bonfire. Theron and the lot had also watched. They acknowledged me in a different manner. I can't explain it, but it made me feel worthy. I won't deny that guilt also embraced me along with pride. I killed someone, not something. Had I made a mistake? I killed someone over a lousy feather. Theron spoke, "Are you ok?"

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"What ever for?"

"You had to see that."

A warm grin was his response, "Don't ever be sorry for that. You defended yourself against a worthy adversary. Come here. " I was not expecting his hug, but I had been wanting it for years. I collapsed into it, against his armour smelling of legend, feeling his dexterous arms envelop.

When it ended, I had a smile on my face.

"Did you chip your sword in the fray?" Solaire enquired.

"I dunno, I was too busy looking at the blood. So much of it."

Charlotte came up behind me, "Okay, I've thrown the body of the cliff. Blighttown can feast on him now."

A laugh I wasn't accustomed to interrupted mine, and I was suddenly aware of the undead across from us. "Oh, hello. I'm Daniel of Firelink."

"And I am Sterrol. You have excellent skills in battle. As do you, miss."

Charlotte's blushing cheeks matched her hair, held up in a high ponytail. "Thank you. I train enough for it."

He let out an infectious chuckle. I followed with "that was quite the entrance."

Here he shifted in his weighty, iron armour, a weathered axe rocking by his waist. "I have no idea what that thing is. I'm lost for words with what's happened."

"And what's that, Sterrol?" Theron delivered a prying enquiry.

"I was handed a key at the Asylum by a noble knight. It lead to my escape."

Charlotte and I displayed astonishment. "You're kidding, right?"

"Definitely not, Daniel. I had to fight this grotesque beast to escape!"

Theron squinted, and looked down at his sword before returning it to the new arrival.

"I'm hoping to get my soul back."

"You're hoping? That's the biggest understatement in Lordran!" I joked.

But Sterrol was not tickled by it; a grimness masked his face, more sombre than the ruins around us, "That's just it. I can't fight. I'm terrible at it. I'm doomed to go Hollow."

"Not if you have the right companions," The words flowed from Solaire's mouth. "What do you say 'Ron?"

My brother cast a doubtful look, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Well done, mate," He sarcastically clapped. "Giving Sterrol a boost of confidence there. Nailed it. Besides, I wasn't talking about us, I was talking about our siblings."

I waited for Theron's refusal. He said yes almost instantly.

"I agree with that, Sol. They've proven themselves today." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to do this, brother?"

I pondered, I looked to Charlotte, blatant acceptance possessing her very essence, and then I looked at Sterrol, whose character was so similar to mine when I was younger, so weak and naïve. But I also looked into myself, amongst scaffolding and cranes I found a hole, saturated in darkness, waiting to be filled by the sun which could only be achieved by going my own way. The darkness that threatened to take over my passion was shivering at a warm sunrise in the east. I just hope that sunrise's blood red stain won't seep onto the ground and mark my end on this journey.

I nodded at my brother, the bonfire before me giving off no heat. As soon as I shook the indebted hand of Sterrol, the former's flames licked loftier light, and my inventory was suddenly heavier. Clearly my two companions' were two, as they were rooting through theirs. I found an extra five estus flasks.

Solaire flashed a dashing smile, amused by my surprise, "The Firekeepers have given you the help. Now go on an adventure, and be careful out there."


End file.
